


Courtship Rituals of the Alternian and Terran Male

by lildogie



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Animated GIFs, M/M, Post-Sburb/Sgrub, Quadrant Confusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 09:11:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3604539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lildogie/pseuds/lildogie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Observe as these two life forms attempt to court each other, despite differences in species and culture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Courtship Rituals of the Alternian and Terran Male

**Author's Note:**

  * For [glowcloudy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glowcloudy/gifts).



> Kind of a large file, may take time to load.

**Author's Note:**

> Fucking humans... try to go for a hatesnog and they get all _affectionate_ on you. It's like they don't even know what pitch _is_.


End file.
